


hoard your happy ending

by Runespoor



Category: The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: let us imagine then: she doesn't give up on Arthur, and there's magic to go around.
Relationships: Female Squirrel/Arthur "Wart" Pendragon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	hoard your happy ending

The king's betrothed is a bit of a strange girl, bright-eyed and a bit jumpy, but not unkind, who plainly adores Arthur and never misses an occasion to grab his hand. The servants whisper of times, in the winter, when they come into a room and find her stuffing her cheeks with food squirelled away in drawers or pockets, but it's harmless enough a quirk - her eating habits aren't stranger than the king's, who consumes no meat - that she doesn't either endears her to the eyes of the servants; it's good their little king's oddities do not go unaccompanied.

In time, she gives Arthur no children, but he doesn't seem to have expected any, and easily if clumsily waxes lyrical on her presence being magical enough; later still, she's remembered in tales of princesses talking to woodland critters.


End file.
